


spotlight.

by sadifura



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: (by drama i mean its a play), Drama, Gen, Magical Realism, Nonbinary Character, Psychological, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: "Narcy Hide, what are you doing in the hospital?""Narcy Hide, is it true that your television career is going downhill?"They were tired.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so im doing a play about anime narcy
> 
> trigger warning for transphobia from narcy's father.
> 
> i do not own megaman battle network

CAST AND CHARACTERS, IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER:

NARCY HIDE, a 27 YEAR OLD INDIVIDUAL; in the hospital with slight amnesia, with a sense that something is missing in their life.  
HIROAKI YAMASHITA, the father of NARCY, a cold man in his early 60s. NARCY is estranged from him.  
V, a robot that NARCY sees in their dreams. Mischievous and kind.  
PAPARAZZI, an annoying bug that follows NARCY around. They used to like them; but the paparazzi now makes them ill.  
HOSPITAL STAFF, the people treating NARCY for their head injury and subsequent amnesia.

ACT ONE, SCENE ONE: PROLOGUE

[A completely empty, black room. Only a single light, a spotlight, shines above. There, in the center, lies NARCY HIDE, their legs twisted into a dramatic, but relaxed, position. They hear a giggle from behind.]

NARCY: Who's there?!

[NARCY hears the giggle once more. One is indeterminate, like themself; either way, the giggle sounded like it came from a young child. The second giggle was far deeper. It sounded metallic and rusted.]

NARCY: This isn't funny! Tell me who's there!

[Angered and exasperated, NARCY tries to get up, putting their hand on the floor and trying to push themself up. But they couldn't move.]

NARCY: Huh?!

[Panicked, NARCY tries to pull themself up. They struggle and struggle, but their legs won't move. The light of the spotlight grows brighter, hotter.]

NARCY ( _grunting, shouting_ ): It-it hurts! Somebody help me! It burns!

[As they scream and panic, a hand moves down towards them. It was the metallic person; their eyes were large, with small pupils, and they appeared to be made of a video recorder, like the ones they've seen in the television studio. The metallic person opens their mouth and smiles.]

V: Hey, Narcy! It's me, V! I've come to getcha!

[Narcy couldn't speak; their eyes began to water, feeling as if they were going to cry. As they were about to cry out, they heard a voice. A more human one.]

HOSPITAL STAFF: Hide. Hide, are you awake? Narcy Hide! Wake up!

[NARCY HIDE opens their eyes, panicked. Above them is hospital lights and people in masks. Did they fall? But still...they didn't want V to leave. They mumble a word before falling asleep again.]

NARCY: Don't go.

 

END OF SCENE ONE


End file.
